The Incredibles: Hatched
by UltimateDisneyInfinityFan
Summary: Mirage finds a fascinating creature that she decides to keep as a pet. But, it may seem harmless, yet, like they say, what you see isn't always what you get.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-A Strange Find.**

Our story begins in the city of Metroville, where a platinum-haired woman named Mirage was walking through the Tourist District on her way back home on a snowy evening.

"Brr, if I had known it would be this cold, I would've brought an extra jacket." Mirage said before she heard something clattering. She looked around before she spotted a nearby trash can shaking. She approached it cautiously before she slowly lifted the lid and gasped at what she saw. It was a small creature about the size of a three year old that had brown and white fur, big ears, tiny three-fingered hands, and eyes about the size of golf balls. It looked at her as its ears rose. It made a sound of interest.

"Well, hello there, little cutie!" Mirage cooed as she picked it up. She then examined the critter.

"What are you?" Mirage asked.

"Mogwai." the creature spoke.

"Mogwai, huh? Never heard of that. Do you have a name?" Mirage asked.

"Giz...mo." the critter said.

"Gizmo. What a nice name. I'm Mirage. Were you looking for food in that trash?" Mirage asked. Gizmo nodded.

"Well, how would you like to come home with me?" Mirage asked. Gizmo made a sound of approval.

"Okay, then." Mirage said before she wrapped her coat around the little critter and started back on her way home. On the way, she decided to stop at the Parr house and show the rest of her family. She walked up and knocked on the door. Helen answered.

"Hi, Mirage!" Helen said.

"Helen, you'll never believe what I found!" Mirage said.

"Well, why don't you come in for a while? You'll catch a cold standing out here all night." Helen said as Mirage walked in. She looked and saw Evelyn and Karen playing The Game of LIFE with Dash and Violet while Bob tended to Jack-Jack.

"Hey, everyone!" Mirage said.

"Hey, Aunt Mirage!" Dash and Violet said.

"Everyone, you have got to see what I found!" Mirage said as she started to show them Gizmo, only for him to suddenly start saying, "Light bright! Light bright!"

"Helen, can you dim the lights in here?" Mirage asked.

"Sure." Helen said as she did just that. Mirage then brought Gizmo out of her coat and he started to babble.

"Awwww!" said all the girls.

"What is it, a bear?" Dash asked as he looked at Gizmo.

"He can talk somewhat. He said he's a Mogwai." Mirage said as Karen pet Gizmo.

"Hey there, little fella!" Karen said as Gizmo shook her finger.

"Hey, that's my nickname!" Dash said.

"Speaking of which, does he have a name?" Bob asked.

"Gizmo." Mirage said as Evelyn held the little furball.

"Gizmo, huh? That's a nice name." Evelyn said.

"I think I remember reading about a Mogwai once. Someone tried to keep one as a pet many years ago, and they ended up breaking three rules for it many times." Violet said.

"What were they?" Mirage asked.

"The first was to keep them out of bright light, especially sunlight. Sunlight kills it apparently." Violet said.

"Well, sounds like he's nocturnal." Bob said as they watched Gizmo play with Jack-Jack.

"Second was to not get them wet. That means no water to drink and no baths." Violet said.

"Could I give him juice or milk maybe?" Mirage asked.

"I think so. But, here's what was most important for some reason. No matter how much it begs, no matter how much it cries, never let it eat after midnight until day." Violet concluded.

"Hm, don't understand why, but, okay." Mirage said as Gizmo came back to her and she picked him up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Mirage and Gizmo.

Mirage smiled as she walked back to her room, where Gizmo was sitting on the bed watching TV, with two snacks for her and her little pet.

"Hi, Gizmo. What are you watching?" Mirage asked as she looked and saw he was watching Steamboat Willie. It was at the famous part where Mickey whistled. Gizmo got into it before he started humming.

"MmmM...Mhm...HmhmhmhmHmHm…" Gizmo hummed the tune.

"You like Mickey, Gizmo?" Mirage asked as she sat down and Gizmo sat in her lap. Mirage smiled as she pet Gizmo and fed him a Swiss Roll, which Gizmo took, seeing that it wasn't after midnight.

"Yummy." Gizmo said before he noticed a picture on the dresser and pointed at it while babbling. Mirage looked at it before she smiled and got the picture, which was of her and the rest of her family.

"Gizmo, these are the people you met earlier. This is Bob, Helen, Karen, Winston, Evelyn, and my pride and joys; Violet, my niece, and Dash and Jack-Jack, my nephews." Mirage said as she pointed to each one of them.

Gizmo looked before he pointed at Dash and said, "Dash."

"Very good." Mirage said.

"Vio...let." Gizmo said.

"That's right." Mirage said.

Gizmo then looked at her and pointed, "Mir...age...Mirage." he said.

"Very good, Gizmo!" Mirage said as she picked him up and shook him lightly, making him laugh.

Later, Mirage was sitting in the living room, reading a book, when Gizmo came in, wearing little boxing gloves.

"Bababaaaaa! Bababaa!" Gizmo babbled, imitating the Rocky theme.

"Are you trying to be like Rocky?" Mirage asked with a smile.

Gizmo walked around, making jabs and going, "Waa! Hi-yah!"

Mirage smiled before she bookmarked her book and kneeled down on the floor, putting up her dukes.

"Okay, Gizmo, put 'em up!" Mirage said. Gizmo hopped over and lightly punched her arm, which Mirage responded to with a light bop to his arm. This went on for a while until Gizmo managed to get past one of her blocks and lightly punched her in the stomach. Mirage smiled before she playfully fainted. Gizmo babbled triumphantly before he started dancing around.

Later, Gizmo was wandering around and looked to see a red costume that had a black waist section under an orange belt. The rest of it was red, save for the black boots and gloves. On the front of it was a yellow i in an orange and black circle. Gizmo walked over to the suit and looked at it.

"I see you've found my suit, Gizmo." Mirage said as she walked over.

"Ooooh!" Gizmo said as he looked over the suit with interest.

"That suit means I'm part of a family of crimefighters. I'm one of the Incredibles. The rest of the Incredibles are the people that you saw in the picture. But, you have to keep that secret, okay?" Mirage said. Gizmo nodded in understanding.

Later, Mirage was getting ready for bed while Gizmo sat on the bed, watching more cartoons.

"Night, Gizmo." Mirage said.

"Night Night." Gizmo said as Mirage went to sleep.


End file.
